


Leaving

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex tries to speak to Percy after the battle with Osysa's boyfriend and the situation with Grog's sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

“Percival?” Vex asked as she approached the door to his make shift workshop in Scanlan’s mansion, but was surprised to see it ajar and dark. Carefully, she gingerly pressed her hand on the door pushing it opening and she could see the workshop was silent, no fire roaring, no banging of metal, just silence. Taking a few steps in, she found his tools missing from their usual hooks and his bed neat and tucked in; While Percy was not a messy person, this was neat even for him when he was in his workshop. She had already worked out he was the type to have a really tidy room but his workshop looking like a pigsty, but seeing his workshop this neat was odd even for Percy’s standards.  
  
 _Hmmm, he must be in his room…_  
  
Vex decided to check the kitchen and the training room for any sign of him and only encountered Grog and Trinket, the former informing her he had not seen Percy in a while. Moving to the bedrooms, she tentatively knocked on his door and waited for a response from the occupant but received silence. She tested the lock, only to be surprised to find it freely opening against her hand and she found his room in the same neat state save for a letter left on his bed.  
  
 _Shit…_  
  
 **Vox Machina,**  
  
 **By the time you read this I will be long gone. While I appreciate everything you have done to help me in Whitestone I now believe it is time to take my leave after recent events.**  
  
 **Percival Fredrickstien Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo The Third.**  
  
 _That fucking…_  
  
She raced out of his room and pelted it down the hall startling the servants but paid them no heed as she passed and at the briefest moment, she saw snowy white hair disappear out the door. Gathering her coat and bow as she passed, she saw the faintest figure wandering away to the sparse woods ahead.  
  
“Percival!” she called out but the figure either hadn’t heard her or refused to respond as it continued it’s walk.  
  
“For fuck sake, Percival. You ignorant, arrogant, prick.” She muttered, popping out of the mansion as it shimmered and disappeared from view. Glancing over, she noticed the figure had made it to the trees even as she pulled her coat around her to catch up.  
  
By the time she made it to the trees she had lost sight of him, but thankfully he wasn’t very good at hiding his tracks from her.  She had learnt to pick up the way he moved and tried to keep to the trees to mask his tracks in the snow, but even with how cold the snow was blowing she could still see his faint footsteps making their way through the muddy, slushy snow.  Then the trail suddenly went cold, when she found his discarded bag and she couldn’t see any more tracks. She instantly went on the defensive, carefully drawing her opal dagger from her belt, twirling it in her left hand.  
  
She had the briefest moment to worry about Percy when she heard movement beside her and instincts kicked in, turning on her heel to swing under an arm which shot out towards her only to grasp it with her right hand, pulling it down to the floor and drove the butt of her blade into the assailants back. She heard cry of pain when the blow hit, but the assailant turned as they fell and Vex heard crackling of lightning then felt the volts coursing through her arm before it suddenly stopped, her limbs numbing instantly.  
  
“Vex! Shit-“ Vex had managed to stave off some of the effects of volts even as her limbs responded albeit weakly as Percy scrambled to his feet to grasp onto her, keeping her steady even as her legs wanted to give way from underneath her.  
  
“You shouldn’t have followed me…” Percy mumbled, guiding Vex to sit on a dry patch of earth to give her limbs time to recover.   
  
“Shut up, Percival. You can be an arrogant prick at times.” Vex snarled testing the mobility of her limbs even as Percy retrieved his bag and sat down beside her.   
  
“Sorry.” He apologised, rubbing his eyes trying to stave off exhaustion and buy himself some time to think.  
  
“Percy,” He turned his head to her even as she punched him hard in the arm and she was satisfied to see his face contort in pain. “That was for trying to stun me and running off without speaking to us.”  
  
“I suppose I deserve this.” He grumbled, rubbing his arm absently.  
  
“Percy, I know you feel like shit right now but don’t you dare go running off own your own ever again. Is that clear?”  
  
“You should just keep away from me from now on.” He declared refusing to answer her as he stood up from where they both sat even as Vex groaned, carefully getting up herself, her muscles protesting and he was forced to lift her to her feet.  
  
“Percival, don’t ever say that. We are all broken people and we need each other, now more than ever. While we all do stupid things but we are a family in the end no matter the cost.” Vex brushed snowflakes free from his white hair, her hand resting on his cheek.  
  
“Vex-“ Percy began but Vex cut him off, pulling him down by his ascot and kissing him lightly on the lips. He was shocked; this was the first proper kiss he had actually received from Vex without it being a thank you for making her something or protecting him from himself during the Orthax encounter. He felt a numb tingling sensation run up his back as he braced himself against the tree behind him as he felt himself slip in the snow when Vex pushed him to press against it. All he felt compelled to do was hold onto her waist as she changed the angle of the kiss, her hands slipping to grasp his face as teeth battled for possession.  
  
“Percival, don’t ever do that to me again. Don’t ever scare me like that. Alright?” She narrowed her eyes at the human when she pulled back, poking him hard in the chest.  
  
"I promise, Vex but maybe I should do this more often. Maybe then I'll get kissed more." Percy kept his gaze steeled with hers until she grinned pecking him on the cheek,before grabbing his discarded weapons and gear.  
  
"Make it a regular thing, Percival and you won't get anything but a kick in the balls."  
  
"Duly noted." Percy grinned when Vex handed him the gear and weapons before she linked her arm around his, still not quite feeling up to walking on her own two feet without support as they slowly began their way back to the mansion.


End file.
